nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darius
Darius is the main antagonist in the game Need for Speed: Carbon. He is the leader of the strongest street racing crew in the whole of the city, the Stacked Deck, and controls Silverton, one of the most heavily patrolled areas of Palmont City. The car he drives is a Tier 3 car that can only be unlocked as a Custom Car by beating him in the final Canyon Duel, the 2006 Audi R8 Le Mans Quattro. Being that he is he boss of the Stacked Deck, his car shows it; the car is designed around stripe vinyls in the color of the organization's logo. In the beginning of Carbon, Darius is seen 'rescuing' the player from Sergeant Cross after his car is destroyed. Darius mostly disappears for a great portion of the game until a cut scene after taking over one section of the city and about a half of another. He then states his true intentions of why he's helping you out: he wants to control everything you take. After defeating all the bosses from the three major groups, Darius wants to "congratulate" you in front of the City Courthouse. In reality, he is turning you over to Cross. Once you get there, Cross forces you to the ground, handcuffs you meanwhile Darius speaks to Nikki then leaves. Nikki frees you and reveals she made a deal with Cross. One condition is she races for you now. Once taking on a race in one of Darius' parts of Silverton, he gets a phone call in a cut scene from an unknown source, the unknown source informs him that Nikki has freed you from Cross's custody and is now on your side. He then tells the unknown person that he will need a crew thats motivatedto take you down, which not so coincidentally turn out to be Wolf, Angie, and Kenji, this time in Tier 3 cars. After taking all of Silverton, Angie, Kenji, and Wolf challenge you to a canyon race and a street race all over Palmont to decide if Darius can take you on. If you succeed, you enter a street race with Darius. Once succeeding with that, he challenges you to a Canyon Duel. If you succeed, the Career mode of the game is finished, and you run Darius out of town. Trivia *A running gag in the Carbon story is that Darius constantly mispronounces Sergeant Cross' name, probably on purpose. *Shortly before challenging Darius to a street race, two stock cars (one Lamborghini Murcielago and Mitsubishi Lancer) are seen driving with Darius. It is not known who these two drivers are; some have incorrectly speculate that they are Wolf (in the Murcielago) and Kenji (in the Lancer) but both character's cars are seen already modified during the cutscene when Darius gets a phone call. *Need for Speed: Carbon claims his car to be an Audi Le Mans Quattro, though the exaggerated rear fender, four exhaust pipes, (rather than two), and side fender points to an Audi R8, the road-going version of the Le Mans Quattro. *Apparently,his first car was a Toyota Supra which he gave to the Player according to one of carbon's cutscenes. Gallery File:Nfs_carbon_rival8.jpg File:Nfs-video-1169333718.jpg File:ImagesCA25KHWZ.jpg File:Need-for-speed-carbon-audi-lemans.jpg|Darius's car; the Audi R8 Category:Characters